tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Flood TP
TP Name: Flood TP Primary Characters: Air Raid, Baroness, Baron Ironblood, Broadside, Buster, Crosscut, Evac, General Hawk, Greenshirt 910, Interrogator, Jetfire, Optimus Prime, Prowl, Major Bludd, Megatron, Scarlett, Scourge, Spike, Turborat, Wisp Primary Factions: Decepticons Primary Location: Earth Year: 2011 Megatron floods the world! History MUX History: In 2011, Megatron melted the icecaps and flooded the world. Almost all coastal cities were flooded out, taking more than half the industrial base with them. And also more than half the best farm land. Amazonia was a shallow inland sea, with the island of Venezuela cut off from the Andes. Worse yet Europe had the port city of Paris, but lost Holland, Belgium, and Ireland. All that remained of Russia is the Ural Arpeggio. The worst hit of all was Asia where China lost most of its heartland, and India lost the Indus and Ganges river valleys. More than a billion people had no place left to live and work, or grow crops, and were forced to move for the duration of the flooding. Ultimately a combined force of Autobots, Cobra, and G.I. Joe destroyed the Decepticon installations at the North and South Poles, restoring the Earth's climate. Slowly over 2012 the flooded areas were recovered. OOC Notes Logs /Posts 2011 * August 1 - "Polar Ice Caps Melting?" * August 2 - "Strange Weather Phenomenon" * August 5 - "CBS Evening News" * August 18 - "Global Flooding Update * September 6 - "New Orders" - Prowl issues orders in the wake of the world's flooding. * September 11 - "Autobot Response To Flooding * September 22 - Improving the Odds - Baroness and Major Bludd discuss the upcoming assault on the Decepticons' polar melting machine. * September 25 - Autobot Liaison * September 27 - Strange Bedfellows - Major Bludd is contacted by a representative of the G.I. Joe force, who offers a temporary alliance with Cobra. * September 28 - Welcome Aboard - A GI Joe Greenshirt shows Interrogator and Major Bludd around the USS Flagg. * November - "Antarctic Recon" - Scarlett takes Major Bludd along on a recon mission. * November 8 - Housebreaking Air Raid - How do you solve a problem like Air Raid? (Think of the Sound of Music, ‘How do you solve a problem like Maria?’) Than add in some Decepticon problems at the end. * November 23 - Arctic Assault - The combined air and naval forces of GI Joe, Cobra, and the Autobots stage their assault on the Decepticons' Arctic heating apparatus * 5 December - "Medicated" - While a Joe greenshirt visits the Kingsnake, Baroness enacts a subtle plan to get Major Bludd to submit to medical treatment for the illness he stubbornly refuses to acknowledge. * December 8 - "Antarctic Assault" - The final showdown in Antarctica: the combined force of Joes, Cobras, and Autobots makes their strike on the Decepticon installation responsible for the melting of the southern icecaps. * December 13 - "Worldwide Transmission" - Cobra Commander takes credit for the Decepticons' defeat * December 13 - "Victory over the Decepticons" Category:2011 Players * Bzero as Baron Ironblood, Buster, Crosscut, Evac, General Hawk, and Prowl * Carrie as Wisp * Colchek as Megatron * Horsetuna as Greenshirt 910 and Turborat * Kadjem as Baroness, Scarlett, Flamestrike, Tele-Viper 911, and Wraith * shadowcastershadowlight as Interrogator * SpikeWitwicky as Jetfire and Spike * Sydney as Major Bludd and Axegrinder * Yamita as Air Raid and Broadside References * Global Warming category:Past TPs category:Flood TP category:TPs